


Naughty Kitten (McLennon)

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Paul McCartney, Brief Spankings, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Fake Cat Ears, Feminine Paul McCartney, Handcuffs, John is Paul’s Daddy, Kinky, M/M, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Name Calling, Paul has been naughty, Paul is John’s kitten, Punishment, Screaming, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top John Lennon, Toys, Vibrators, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John caught Paul masturbating, and decides he’s going to punish him with his newest purchase.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

John dragged Paul through the corridor of the two's shared apartment by his leather collar, anger present through his furrowed eyebrows and his grip on the younger boy, who whimpered as he was thrown through the door of the master bedroom. John slammed it closed behind them, grabbing Paul and pinning him to the door. The man grabbed the boy’s hands and forced them above his head.

"Oh, kitten... You should have waited for daddy to get home before touchin' that pretty little cock of yours..." John was delighted at the sorrowful look on Paul's face. It only meant one thing: Paul knew John wasn't going to go easy on him. 

"I- I'm sorry, daddy..." He frowned, eyes falling to the ground in shame.

"No, kitten. I'm glad that you were naughty. It means that I get to punish you." He snaked his hand underneath Paul's tight and short, blue denim skirt, fingers brushing over the plug in Paul’s arse. He also wore light purple stockings that matched the same light purple of his oversized, knitted sweater. Not that what he was wearing mattered too much, they both knew that it would be on the floor soon enough anyway. 

The whimper that came out of Paul's mouth, as John slipped his hand inside of Paul's white knickers, only turned the older man on more. He loved the noises that came from his little kitten's mouth, they were like music to his ears, truly.

"On the bed. Now." He demanded, breath tickling Paul's collarbone.

The younger man immediately did as John asked, not wanting to get into anymore trouble than he already was in. But it wasn’t his fault! His Daddy was always at work and Paul missed him so much. He couldn’t help thinking about his Daddy doing naughty things to his kitten when he was gone.

Paul lay back on the bed, head on the pillows. His face was looking up to the ceiling, eyes tightly closed and mouth in the shape of a straight line.

When he felt John’s warm body over his, his breath hitched. His eyes shot open.

“You know what I’m gonna do to you kitten?” He asked, reaching into the bedside table.

“W-What?”

“You’re gonna make this toy nice and wet with your mouth, and then I’m gonna put that toy into your tight little hole.” Paul couldn’t help but get more turned on by John’s words. “And as this is a punishment, once this is inside of you, Daddy’s gonna spank you 10 times, and your not gonna be able to see anythin’.” And at that, Paul’s vision went black. “Does that sound alright, kitten?”

“Yes Daddy...” He almost moaned out. “Oh, Daddy, that sounds so good.” 

However Paul was slightly confused. This didn’t seem like much of a punishment?

“Good.” John slammed shut the bedside draw. “Now turn over, slut.” His voice sank deeper.

Paul did as he was asked, turning over so that his stomach pressed onto the mattress. His face pressed into the pillow for a short amount of time, until John grabbed ahold of his collar with his left hand and yanking his head up. 

“Mmmh.” Paul moaned out at the aggression.

“Suck.” John forced the rather large and unfamiliar vibrator infront of his lips, smirking when Paul immediately began to suck it. “Wet it good, kitten. You ain’t gettin’ no more lube.”

Paul whimpered around the toy at the thought. But after all, it was a punishment, and he should be lucky he was getting any pleasure at all!

He could hear John reaching back into the bedside table, and as soon as he’s heard the metal rattling about, he knew any chances of touching himself we’re about to be taken away by the metal handcuffs.

“There we go.” John hummed, fastening the handcuffs to Paul’s hands which were firmly secured behind his back. 

After a few more seconds of admiring his kitten, John removed the vibrator from Paul’s mouth, the youngest’s head falling back into the pillows once more. John moved his free hand up his leg, going slower as he got to his thighs. He slowly pushed Paul’s denim skirt up, caressing his arse and making him moan like a bird. 

When John removed the plug from his kitten’s tight hole, the younger moaned even louder in pure pleasure.

“Oh, you sound so good Macca...” And at that, John shoved the vibrator up into his arse, causing Paul’s whole body to jerk and him to cry out. Once John thought it was in deep enough, he reached back into the draw with his free hand, pulling out a small remote. “You’re not familiar with this toy, Macca... But it has a remote with it which means that, unlike the other vibrators, I can do whatever I please around the house and I can still turn up the setting. I don’t even have to be in the same room as you!”

“Wh-What? Daddy...” 

“Shush kitten.” He demanded, slapping Paul’s arse hard, making the toy move around inside of him. “Daddy’s got to just go in the hallway and make a phone call to George and Ringo about work, yeah? But don’t worry, I’ll still be in the house.”

“D-Da- DADDY!” He screamed as John turned the vibrator on and to a 5, already half of the way. The older man immediately turned it back down to a 3, chuckling as Paul’s scream soon turned into a moan.

“Try and be quiet baby, yeah? We don’t want George and Ringo to hear how much of a moaning whore you are through the phone, do we?” But even though George and Ringo already knew what John and Paul got up to, Paul was too far gone with pleasure to care about the logic behind what John was saying.

Hell, John would still call Paul his kitten whenever the other two were around, Paul would even still wear the girly clothes and his cat ears and collar. He loved it, and knowing that George and Ringo didn’t mind made him incredibly happy.

“I said do we, Macca?” John asked again, voice more harsh as he slapped Paul’s arse harder, the toy going deeper into Paul, scraping his prostrate and causing Paul to moan quite loud.

“N-No Daddy, no I don’t want Georgie and Ritchie to know how much of a whore I am for you...” He breathed out, his body trying to relax.

“Good girl.” Paul whined in pleasure at those words. It was just so degrading, he loved it!

Paul couldn’t help but cry out even more as John returned the vibrations up to 5.

“Oh- Oh, Daddy!” 

John ignored him, standing up from the bed and beginning to walk to the door.

“I’ll be back to spank you, I haven’t forgot, kitten.” As he opened the door, he turned the vibrator now up to an 8, his cock stirring just a little bit more at the loud moan that came from inside of the master bedroom.

Paul was such a slut for his Daddy, and oh God, did they both love it...


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the phone call ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PART 2! 
> 
> My other story is a completely different story x 🤍
> 
> Enjoy ;)

John wasn’t really listening to what the other two boys were saying, he just kept staring at the remote, turning it in his hands every so often, feeling like a true menace.

“I wanna speak to ‘im now, Rich!” George whined, as Ringo finished saying something about clowns. He wasn’t too sure.

“Fine I’ll just put it on speaker.” Ringo complained, and John could hear the phone shuffling around. Usually he would laugh at the other two’s bickering, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his little kitten, tied up and moaning with the vibrator in his arse in just the next room.

“John?”

“Yeah?” John answered, still looking at the remote.

“You’ve been quiet...” Ringo replied, John could practically see his arms folding. He suspected something, clearly. “What’ve you done to ‘im now?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to hear.” 

“What?” As George replied, a confused but also amused tone, John couldn’t help but let his finger slide the button up so the vibrator was now on ten.

A loud moan erupted from the room next door, and went on for around 3 seconds, and God, John felt he couldn’t be any more turned on than he was right then. 

Ringo and George bursted into fits of giggles, immediately understanding what was happening.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it, Lenny.” Ringo said, clearly smirking to himself. 

“Yeah, bye /Daddy/!” George mocked.

“Bye.” John replied, chuckling slightly as he clicked the red ‘x’ on his phone, leaving it in the room he was once in.

From now on, his attention was on Paul, and Paul only. He was going to punish his kitten so hard, to the point he’d see stars.

“Kitten, how are you doing?” John asked, closing the door to the master bedroom behind him.

His movements were painfully slow, and Paul could barely think straight.

“M-More... Please, Daddy.” The vibrator was on 2, which was basically nothing compared to the feeling in his body just a few minutes ago. He was being teased, and he didn’t think he could take it any more.

“Hm... I don’t know, baby...” John shrugged, walking over to his desk and lighting a cigarette. “I mean, you’ve already cum once today, right?”

“M-Mhm...” 

“So I think you should wait a bit longer to cum again, don’t you?” Paul just slowly nodded, knowing his opinion didn’t matter in the end anyway. If John wanted to tease him, then that’s what would happen. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t give you pleasure, kitten.”

“Wh-What...?” Paul breathed out, moaning when John turned it up to a 4. 

“All we need, is something to stop you from cumming, right?” That’s when John leaned into the drawer, Paul’s eyes widening at what he was thinking.

“Daddy... That’s not n-necessary. I won’t cum. I p-promise.” John leaned over, slapping his kittens arse, hard, making him jolt at the unexpected touch.

“Sh. I’m tired of your whinging.” He ordered, Paul immediately falling silent.

The younger did as he was told, still not being able to see. He knew what John’s next move was. The older man slipped the cock ring on, making a bolt of pleasure shoot up through Paul’s cock.

“M-M...”

“Good. Now, be a good kitten and turn over for Daddy, I want your arse high in the air.” Paul did just that, his arms crossing over and forming an ‘x’ shape. He pressed his head into the pillow so he could raise his arse high, just like his Daddy had ordered. “Gonna spank you so hard, and you’re gonna count them all. Now, up to twenty.”

His right hand came down on his kittens plump arse, white knickers still on. 

“Hm- One!” 

John’s left hand still held his cigarette, it almost being out. His hand came down again.

“Two!” 

The older leant over to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray beside the bed, using his now free hand to run it through his kitten’s dark locks.

“T-Three!”

By the time they got to 15, Paul was crying and moaning out, his arse beginning to sting more and more after every hit. Tears stained the pillow below, the vibrator hitting his prostate every time. But even though it hurt, Paul just loved it.

“Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen!” John did the next three extremely fast, Paul backing into his hand after the eighteenth.

“More?”

“M-More!” He cried out, just wanting pleasure.

“I don’t know.” John sighed, leaning over for the remote. He turned it up to a 9, Paul not expecting it and screaming at the feeling.

John spanked him again.

“NINETEEN!”

And once more.

“T-TWENTY...!” He screamed. “OH, OH... DADDY....”

John laughed and turned it down slightly to a 5. 

“You took 9 really well there, baby.” Paul just continued to sob, tears still strolling. “Don’t cry, you get to have my cock in your mouth now. How does that sound?” His left hand returned to Paul’s hair once more.

“D-Daddy... Please...” Was all he could say.

John leant forward, flipping his kitten back over so he was once again lay on his back. He took the blindfold off from around the the boy’s eyes, delighted at the tears welling up in his eyes. He was so sadistic, but he just couldn’t get enough of his kitten’s cries. He leant forward, kicking them from his face, Paul whining at the touch.

“Open wide, kitten...” He whispered seductively into the other’s ear. Paul did as he was told, excited for his Daddy’s cock.

John stripped, as fast as he could, thrusting into his kitten’s mouth as soon as his cock was free. A strangled moan came from his throat at the feeling.

“There you go, dolly. Take it, take all of Daddy’s cock.” Paul squeezed his eyes shut tightly together, trying to suck John. But it was difficult, John thrusting so fast that he barely had time to wrap his lips around him. “Mmm- Open up your- your eyes, kitten.”

The younger did as he was told, his eyes even more teary. And John had to look away from that sight, a growl coming from the bottom of his own throat. Paul looked so hot, and fuckable, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be inside of Paul’s tightness.

“Oh, baby... That’s enough...” He pulled out, hearing Paul cough when he was finally freed.

“D-Daddy...” Paul croaked, his throat completely fucked out.

“Don't worry, baby... Gonna fuck you so hard.” Paul moaned at the feeling of the vibrator being pulled out from his arse. John licked his lips, seeing his kittens hole waiting, desperately wanting to clench around something.

John thrusted into Paul, without any warning, groaning at Paul’s tightness.

“MMMM...” Paul moaned.

“Kitten, so, so tight...” He began to move, immediately hitting Paul’s prostrate. The younger just lay there, letting his Daddy thrust in and out of him at a very fast speed.

“N-Need... To cum...” The younger breathed out.

“Mhm...” John leant over time the cock ring, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. He wrapped his hand around Paul’s cock and jacked him off with his thrusts, speeding up every time. “Cum for me baby!”

“Ahh-Mmmm!” Paul cried out, moaning as he came to his second orgasm of the day.

John let go, the clenching of Paul’s arse basically milking him. He moaned also as he came inside of his baby. It felt so good!

John collapses ontop of Paul once his orgasm was over.

“Keep... In me, Daddy...” Paul breathed out. John knew what he meant, reaching over for the plug. Once he pulled out, he immediately replaced his cock with the plug, Paul moaning once more as it entered him.

The older man climbed up, unlocking Paul’s cuffs and flopping down next to him. He brought him in for a kiss, Paul pulling away after a few seconds, smiling.

“Did they hear?”

“You bet they did, Macca.” They both chuckled, embracing in another blissful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2 of this which shows what happened after the phone call... What do you all think?


End file.
